


Medicine Shaker, Bone Breaker

by MotherofDucklings



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Body Horror, Dehumanization, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lima Syndrome, Sith Pureblood, Speciesism, Torture, sith pureblood jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9954791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofDucklings/pseuds/MotherofDucklings
Summary: Noura Gatheri is an Imperial medtech assigned to the BattlecruiserImmortal’s detention level.  Her job is to keep the detainees alive, not to start sympathizing with captured Jedi.





	

**See something? Say something! Loyal Imperials don’t take chances with their shipmates’ lives: report suspicious activity to the officer on watch.**

Belric jerked her head at the holo display.  "You hear about that Tauntaun on gamma shift getting chaptered for putting _Lightfall_ on the holo?"

Noura rolled her eyes into her caf.  "Yeah, good going, Revan."  You throw Jedi porn up on the Threat Awareness holo, you achieve something like celebrity just before getting handed the opportunity to seek alternate employment.  The mess had been lousy with _beat back the Republic_ jokes for days. 

Of course Belric would know the title. 

Belric, who was putting her spork up to her mouth.  “And remember, loyal citizens of the Empire," she added, flattening her voice into the canned inflection of a holo reporter, “when you wank off to Jedi conversion porn, the Republic wins!”

Noura shook her head. 

The holo switched screens— **Detention Block 4A has been elevated to Threat Level Black** — and Belric waggled her spork at it.  "Speaking of.  I heard the escape artist got moved to your sector.  Lucky." 

"Lucky?" Damn Jedi had practically been on the bridge before the Moff himself had finally taken it down, and now it was Noura’s extra six kilos of gear to hump around even though that armor wouldn't mean shit if Big Medical miscalculated the neural disrupter dosage.  "It took out over a hundred people before we even captured it the first time.  Now Tove and Yavis are in critical, and Njall lost two thousand credits in Czerka stock once news broke that it _ripped the nerve collar out of its own neck_ trying to escape."

Belric grinned and shoveled another spork full of sodji casserole into her mouth. “Njall’s fucking fault for leaking it to that holoblog,” she said around her food.  “They should’ve yanked his clearance and thrown him in one-bravo pending charges.”  She swallowed. “Anyway, you've gotta think about these things more selfishly, Gatheri.  You know how rare live Jedi prisoners are?  You do your job, and when it gets transferred to whatever planetside prison, the bridge'll take care of you.  Glowing evaluation, Imperial Commendation Medal, nice cushy tour on Alderaan.”  Her grin turned suggestive.  "Besides, you know what they say about those full body blushers—”

“ _Belric!”_  

She shrugged, gesturing a question.

Noura darted a glance around the mess.  No officers, no noncoms, but there could always be a snitch. “You can’t just call them that,” she hissed. 

Belric’s nose turned up with the corner of her mouth.  “Them, the prisoners?”

“The _Purebloods.”_ Noura returned the questioning shrug, sarcastic. “As in _Sith_ purebloods?”

“Difference: it’s a prisoner.” Belric leveled her spork at Noura. “A _Jedi_ prisoner.  As I was saying,” she made an obscene, pumping and twisting motion with her fist, “they’re ridged for her pleasure.  You’ve gotta live.”

That was vile, even for Belric.  But she was on drunk tank detail at one-alpha, so she could joke.  No full body armor for her.  “Yeah, just be sure to remind me how lucky I am when I’ve got psych up my ass every fifth duty day trying make sure I haven’t been mindtricked.” Noura stood up with her tray.  “I’m going to check in on Tove and Yavis.  See you after shift.”

All the holo signs were flashing through the protocols for Threat Level Black, cut with the occasional loop of footage from the escape attempt.

“Gotta live!” Belric called after her.


End file.
